


【星战】The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Math（普雷格斯/ppt）

by lesliecaviezel



Series: Not This Shit Again [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Learning Math IS A TRAP, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 【达斯•普雷格斯】/【黑戈•达马斯克】•知名西斯师傅•缪恩银行家•金融从业者•达马斯克控股集团“老师”•伟大的缪恩数学家•（不为人知的）教育家
Relationships: Darth Plagueis/Darth Sidious, Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis/Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Series: Not This Shit Again [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543429
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【星战】The Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Math（普雷格斯/ppt）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tremella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tremella/gifts).



> 作者：溜达（Люда）  
> “艺术来源于被生活鞭打”

  
正文  
  
距离普雷格斯在纳布的奇遇已经过了两个标准年。  
  
年长的西斯师傅对于这原力的造物极为满意。绸缎似的红发，滑过缪恩人瘦长的手掌，又狡猾地从指缝间溜走。  
  
正如其主人那双狡黠的蓝色眼睛。  
  
阿博拉的书房早已成了普雷格斯弟子自觉的盘踞之地。沉浸于书堆之间，普雷格斯甚至一度怀疑泛黄的西斯典籍简直要被翻到卷边。

令人欣慰，他的西斯小学者。  
  
这自然是合乎普雷格斯心意的。他的弟子渴望知识，以及其代表着的力量。但西斯师傅认为弟子仍需要他轻微的点拨，以免浪费过多时间在一些无用的陈词滥调之中。

如果西斯师傅还活着，那为什么还要一直跟死透了的打交道呢？  
  
活着的西斯师傅当然也可以教给他求知若渴的弟子知识——  
一些更有用的。  
  
这两年来发生在他们师徒二人身上的奇迹让普雷格斯有充分理由相信，黑暗面没有什么是做不到的。  
  
普雷格斯已经迫不及待了。  
  
但他需要一个契机。  


  
细碎的阳光从低低喧嚣织成的网缝中洒落，穿过缪恩人无意识轻叩的长手指，准确在崭新的书页上某一行亮起。

当西迪厄斯进来时，这样一幅非同寻常的场景足够引起他的注意力，无论是坐在他惯常阅读位置上的西斯师傅，还是崭新书页本身在这满架古籍中的格格不入。他的目光很自然被阳光照亮的那一行铅字吸引了。  
  
普雷格斯不被察觉地舒展了一下僵硬的后背。为这一幕他可是干摆了这个姿势好久了。  
  
西斯师傅好整以暇，等待弟子率先发话。

“师傅，Mietschuldenfreiheitsbescheinigung[1]是什么鬼玩意啊？”果不其然，西迪厄斯甫一看见便皱起了眉头。  
  
“这显然不是银河基本语。恕我直言，师傅，就算是纳布骂人的鬼话都不长成这样。”西迪厄斯原本好看的眉峰蹙得普雷格斯都想伸手给他抚平。  
  
“乍一看当然可能会有些困惑，我的弟子。任何知识起初不都是这样的吗？”普雷格斯出言安抚，试图勾回他学徒还没产生就已逃逸的兴趣。  
  
西迪厄斯没有回话，只是直勾勾地继续浏览纸页上接下来的内容。这看似是一件好事，但普雷格斯却顿感不妙。  
  
“还有什么Eigenkapital[2]和Fremdekapital[3]……师傅，西斯魔法入门的门槛都这么高的吗？”西迪厄斯眉头紧锁，嘴里对着纸上文字念念有词，手上忍不住比划起来，仿佛这就能让他测试出这“西斯魔法”的效力一样。

普雷格斯强忍自己不要笑出声。无疑此时给他弟子本就绷在弦上的自尊雪上加霜并无益处。  
  
“这是缪恩……金融界的一种特殊语言，西迪厄斯尊主。在没有经过学习的情况下，能大致将其读出来就是很值得称颂的学术成就了，我的好弟子。”普雷格斯一本正经地说，连自己都险些相信了这说辞。  
  
“在你的学习生涯中……”缪恩人谨慎地提出，“你听说过金融学吗？”

“或许有吧。”帕尔帕廷满不在乎地移开双眼。  
  
普雷格斯长舒一口气。“那我应当有必要告诉你这些的含义了。这分别是租房无拖欠证明[1]、自有资本[2]与外部资本[3]。如你所见，我正在开展我私人名下的部分财产的承租业务。这，就是关于其的金融报告。”  
  
“那么这又跟我有什么关系呢，师傅？关乎我的政治前途？还是您希望我以后到了科洛桑，能事前学会怎样自己租房子住？”  
  
“不是这样的，我的弟子，”普雷格斯感到他瘦长的脑袋里一阵无力，“金融学可是一门应用性很强的学科。它研究融通货币和货币资金的经济活动行为……还有如何获取、支出以及管理资金以及其他金融资产。”  
  
见帕尔帕廷的注意力又要飘到别处，普雷格斯连忙补上几句。

“简要来说，就是如何把别人的钱装进自己的口袋里。我庞大的资产将来终究有一部分会由你掌管，弟子，就凭这点我认为你应当学会你师傅的这部分知识。”  
  
“这我就明白了，师傅，”普雷格斯在原力中都能感到他西斯徒弟的眼睛在发光，“我愿意跟您学习金融学。”  
  
普雷格斯满意地点点头。  
  
“很好，那我们就从数学开始。”  
  
“什……啊？”  
  
  
  
又一份手稿落在了桌面上。普雷格斯特有的绿色墨水反射出的光在西迪厄斯的视网膜上重叠。

“E（Ri）=αi+βi1E（F1）……你觉得你能够独自看懂这些金融资产定价原理吗，我的小学者？”普雷格斯问道，语气几乎可以称之为嘲弄。  
  
“不能，师傅。“西迪厄斯的表情居然还保持着波澜不惊，这让普雷格斯意外地敬佩——然而原力中滑落的一滴冷汗出卖了他弟子的内心，聚精会神地盯着纸面反而看起来更像在掩饰他的慌乱。  
  
“那么你大概已经知道了，帕尔帕廷。”普雷格斯刻意称呼弟子的本名，带着一些世俗的恶意。  
  
“这是一条艰难的道路，但它也是极为有效的，”西斯师傅轻笑一声，“这里就是理智与世俗的交叉点，在这里，风暴眼开始凝聚。你尽可以选择退出，但这样你就失去了探求灼见真知与金钱奥秘的能力。只有通过我，通过缪恩人皆知的高等数学与代数，你才能窥得这金钱风暴的一点运行规律。”  
  
普雷格斯举起了手中绿皮的书卷。  
  
帕尔帕廷看向书皮的眼神仿佛带着火焰。  
  
这就对了，黑暗面的力量，不加掩饰的，生猛的，对数学的渴望。不愧是他的弟子。普雷格斯不禁颔首。  
  
“那么……让我们开始第一课。”  
  
  
  
“它根本就……不应该这样做！”  
  
声音穿透阿博拉书房打开的窗户，连西斯师傅临出门前放在窗台上的酒瓶都险些晃了三晃。  
  
缪恩人紧紧按住他剧烈跳动的三颗心脏。

“我的好徒弟，你这都是在干什么啊？”普雷格斯面色凝重，伸手翻动弟子顺手丢下的草稿纸。  
  
书页从帕尔帕廷手中滑落。还是一贯的严肃表情，和他对待那些文字典籍一般依旧无可挑剔的学术态度，还有纸上一塌糊涂，压根没有一个字正确的答案。  
  
“师傅，我正在试图凑出一个……这个字母来，”帕尔帕廷一把抓过笔，在纸上指指点点。

“我在积分前提出了一个阿博拉数字作为系数，然后就可以在式子里加上这个字母。这完全符合题目要求的方法，并且我验算过了，计算毫无失误，不知道为什么和答案怎么都对不上。我猜，师傅，您答案的正确性亟待商榷。”帕尔帕廷仍全然宛如一个西斯小学者，语调冷静，理直气壮。  
  
也正是这种黑暗面的冷静，点燃了普雷格斯血管内流淌着的，黑暗的冷焰——不用血压计他就知道自己的血压一定上升了。  
  
“它想'凑'的……如果你一定要这么叫的话，”西斯师傅勉强按捺住挠他寸草不生的秃顶的冲动，“它想凑的不是这个字母本身……这个是想凑它的平方。然后，那个，呃，为什么说这道题简单呢，因为它就是……很简单的一个事，太简单了！就是它……但是我的弟子，你怎么就那么费劲呢！”  
  
“我明白了，师傅！”帕尔帕廷忽然猛地拍了一下桌子，黑暗面的力量在掌心虎虎生风。普雷格斯惊异于此时自己居然还能分心心疼一下他摇摇欲坠的古董书桌。  
  
他的弟子可没察觉到这一点，还在兴高采烈地挥舞着缓缓渗出墨水的笔。“这是因为，式子里一共有两个数，所以提的系数就是2！”  
  
普雷格斯后退一步。空气中短暂地安静了几秒。

“伯根[4]呐，完全不是这样！”普雷格斯痛心疾首，“你是要找什么东西求导能得出这个字母！写了几道题了，压根没闹明白从打头起是怎么回事！这都是我们的第几节课了，你还……”  
  
帕尔帕廷还在认真地辩解。“不，师傅，但您看这个阿博拉数字……”

“是阿拉伯数字，不是阿博拉，”普雷格斯深吸一口气，“深核里一个偏远星球上的古老智慧种族。算了，我来。”  
  
普雷格斯凑到弟子与桌面之间。作为全知全能的西斯师傅，普雷格斯提起笔，刚要亲自写下算式为他困居水火之间的弟子答疑解惑——

一大块墨迹从帕尔帕廷悬空的笔尖滴在了缪恩人的长鼻子上。

普雷格斯从未如此觉得他应当一头扎进麦基托的雪堆里冬泳来冷静一下。  
  
  
  
往后几天帕尔帕廷的表情都不很自然。而西斯师傅敏锐地留意到，随着某个日期的临近，这种现象似乎加剧了。

在训练场上走神，这种现象可不常见。在普雷格斯的印象中，他的学徒很少主动把自己暴露于容易受伤的境地。有几次，帕尔帕廷险些就得去师傅那里再领取几贴巴克塔敷剂了。

普雷格斯的注视回到了眼前的餐桌上。意料之内的是，他弟子的眼神一到了该迎上师傅目光的边缘就变得躲躲闪闪，仿佛有所隐瞒。这种情况下普雷格斯不可能不产生许些警觉。  
  
缪恩人盯着帕尔帕廷捏着的那块蛋奶酥一路被举到他弟子的唇边。

“如果没记错的话，你似乎对甜食并无太大兴趣。”普雷格斯饶有兴趣地发话。

那块一瞬间稀碎的蛋奶酥惊惶地跌进了帕尔帕廷的汤里。

“你似乎有心事，西迪厄斯。”  
  
“没……没有，师傅，”帕尔帕廷手忙脚乱地收拾溅到领子上的汤汁，“我只是在回顾我当日的训练。我今日太过疲惫，因而疏忽了躲闪。我应当回我的房间休息，同时反思一下。”  
  
普雷格斯佯装欣慰地点了点头。“很高兴看到你如此努力，西迪厄斯尊主。那么去吧。”  
  
他的小弟子几乎是得到特赦般迫不及待地窜进了房间。

普雷格斯又在餐桌边坐了一会，在确认一切都安静下来以后才蹑手蹑脚地靠近帕尔帕廷的房间。

缪恩人黑暗的三颗心脏里不禁充满了激荡的愉悦。他会在西迪厄斯的门缝里看到哪样精彩的场景呢？

西迪厄斯与人密谋推翻师傅，就在这阿博拉岛上，在西斯师傅的眼皮底下？不得不说是一个聪明的想法。

又或者只是他年青的弟子有哪种难以启齿的需求，自以为应当背着师傅暗中自足？如果是这样的话，作为负责任的西斯师傅，普雷格斯倒是很乐意与他的弟子一同解决。想到这里，普雷格斯又加快了些脚步。  
  
已经能听到房间里的窸窣声了，普雷格斯将一只眼睛贴上钥匙孔。西迪厄斯果然没叫师傅失望，他确实没有在乖乖睡觉。

一张白纸闪过普雷格斯的眼帘，看来第二种猜测落空了。不过无甚关系，如果他的弟子这样鬼鬼祟祟的确是在撰写什么密谋信件的话，普雷格斯也依旧可以用第二种方式给他上难忘的一课。  
  
原力向着普雷格斯的瞳孔聚集。他得捕捉帕尔帕廷昏暗的房间为数不多的光线，最终得到的是纸上不为人知的内容。很狡诈，他的弟子，还懂得通过光线来假装自己已经入睡。  
  
但西斯师傅终是更胜一筹。  
  
“解……”年轻的帕尔帕廷周围有什么重要人物的名字是这个字打头的吗？普雷格斯搜索他的大脑，一无所获。他继续阅读。  
  
“f(x)……等等，f(x)？”普雷格斯愣在原地。似乎确有其事，几天前普雷格斯大手一挥，随手为弟子布置了洋洋洒洒几章作业，然后便将其与他饮下的几瓶美酒一起彻底抛在了脑后。

而截止日期就是今日。  
  
显然从纸上字迹的数量来看，帕尔帕廷之前可谓是一点没写。  
  
普雷格斯恍然大悟。缪恩人摇了摇头，再次聚集原力。

这次为的是蹑手蹑脚从弟子房门前溜开时不至于踩出声响，暴露西斯师傅不必要的行踪。  
  
  
  
一位合格的西斯师傅应当学会充分吸取教训。  
  
于是普雷格斯再没有给西迪厄斯一次性布置如此海量的数学课业，而他弟子完成作业的热情也显著提高了许多。

但让普雷格斯心烦的是，西迪厄斯近期对数学题有些太过热情了，甚至超过了对他的师傅本该有的关注。

当普雷格斯试图带些不寻常的暗示接近他的弟子时，西斯师傅每每都被无情挡回，理由是帕尔帕廷声称他要先解决数学作业。

弟子对于数学学科的热情似火固然令普雷格斯感动不已，可时间长了也总为西斯师傅带来一些心焦的顾虑。  
  
普雷格斯心知肚明，打心底里西迪厄斯是反感与师傅进行那样直接与坦诚的接触的。他的小贵族，在师傅面前宽衣解带，脸颊上不经意泄密的愤怒红晕，都随着神经上挑动的冷焰迫得缪恩人心跳加速。但终究，西迪厄斯是不愿的。  
  
那么普雷格斯是否有理由怀疑他的弟子是在假装学不会数学，以推拒师傅黑暗的训练呢？

毕竟，只有那点极限、积分、微分或是正定二次型此类的小事，应该不至于有人还能学不会吧？缪恩人又敲了敲他们种族以智慧——特别是数学方面——闻名的狭长脑袋。  
  
普雷格斯决定给他的西斯学徒一个隐秘的测验。  


“差不多了。”普雷格斯喃喃。  
  
时钟的嘀嗒声与缪恩人强有力的心跳齐鸣，在空旷黑暗的走廊里格外突兀。

原力平静如一潭黑水，慢吞吞地，有节奏地涌动。在水面之下，普雷格斯能在联结中听取西迪厄斯平稳的呼吸。  
  
窗棂投下的细长暗影与缪恩人脚下投射的黑影交融，不分彼此。

三根手指小心翼翼地探进卧房门内，紧接着是普雷格斯枯瘦的身体，最后很明显是一件不知是什么的非生命体物件。

地板的吱嘎作响也没能惊醒帕尔帕廷。也难怪，在经过缪恩师傅白天的折腾之后，强迫一个人类弟子在半夜尚保持清醒也是强人所难。

“西迪厄斯！”普雷格斯突然在床边喝道，迅速调动原力，在帕尔帕廷还未完全睁开眼睛之时用黑暗面拢住了人类的意识。

“在这种情况下，我终于能拥有你的坦诚了，我的弟子。”普雷格斯咧开一个阴暗的微笑。

“会不会？”  
  
普雷格斯手里紧紧攥住的——抄着数学题目的羊皮纸——顿时被举到了帕尔帕廷的眼前。  
  
帕尔帕廷迷迷糊糊地答，自主意识如愿还未回笼。“师傅，我不……”

“再看看，西迪厄斯尊主。”普雷格斯锲而不舍，差点把题怼到了弟子脸上。

“我真一个字也做不出来，师傅，您快别白费力气了。“潜意识下的帕尔帕廷反而更加直白。  
  
普雷格斯控制自己看向天花板。  
  
“那么让我们换种方式……我相信这个字母一定乐意你为它求个积分。告诉我，弟子，这个字母平方的积分是多少？”  
  
“是3，师傅！”

羊皮纸落在了地上。  
  
“原力啊！”  
  
  
  
坚持不懈，或说是不死心——也同样是一种美好的品格，对于一名西斯师傅亦然。  
  
这天普雷格斯在阿博拉上空一艘太空游船里召见的一位密使正是为此。  
  
“这件事情有其特殊的重要性……务必取得与之相关的一切要件，不得有任何疏漏。我相信你的能力，塞特•佩斯蒂奇。”

“是的，达马斯克老师。”  
  
  
“看来是都取到了。”普雷格斯坐在书房的一个隔间里，瞅准西迪厄斯午休的时机，拆开一个密封的档案袋翻阅起来。  
  
纳布青年政治学院，一个糟糕的开始——普雷格斯听名字就预感这大学恐怕连数学系都不会有所设置。

“政治学与行政学系……这都什么啊？”普雷格斯抖动着纸页，发出典型的缪恩感叹。  
  
但这也怪不着帕尔帕廷，毕竟普雷格斯为他徒弟设定的未来还是入主参议院。因此，找上这样一个精通政治的弟子也并无坏处，除了在数学上能让至少三打西斯师傅气急败坏以外。  
  
“但我不相信……”普雷格斯嘀咕着，翻动资料的速度加快了，“黑暗面发掘并隐藏保护了你的才能，西迪厄斯……你的原力成就如此璀璨。可难道你真的不存在暗藏的数学才能吗？”  
  
普雷格斯一拍桌子。“看在伯根和阿什拉[5]的份上啊！居然不存在必修的数学课，简直不可理喻！”  
  
该死。西斯师傅在心中暗骂一句。  
  
但一个真正的西斯是不会轻言放弃的。  
  
选修数学课——几个大字映入眼帘——普雷格斯忙不迭揭开纸页。  
  
上课记录——无。  
  
不愧是纳布的贵族家族成员，依靠科辛加•帕尔帕廷施加的影响，年轻的希夫•帕尔帕廷即使没去参加数学课程的学习也能顺利修得学分。

普雷格斯顿时觉得诱导西迪厄斯弑父真是再正确不过了。一个默许儿子不上数学课的父亲！  
  
不可理喻！  
  
“还好至少参加了一场期末考试。”普雷格斯看向成绩单。  
  
不及格。

果不其然。  
  
缪恩人双手扶额。这回无论是多智慧的大脑，恐怕都再对普雷格斯的西斯弟子想不出任何办法了。

原力是真真切切地给他长了个记性，原来黑暗面也不是无所不能。

即使黑暗力量也做不会数学。  
  
  
  
  
帕尔帕廷，次日的最高议长——没错，胜利属于他，毫无疑问——抓住了时机。

就像一个诡谲的政客该做的。

不止是政客。

帕尔帕廷享受着闪电流经指尖的快感，更重要的是，电流落在他瘫软在沙发里的师傅身上。  
  
就在此刻，就在黑戈•达马斯克——达斯•普雷格斯自己的公寓里，深入这原力的节点，对普雷格斯自己放弃的审慎降下惩罚。

“你这没用的老傻瓜。”

……

“是普雷格斯，强迫他的学徒学习数学，只为展示其优越。

“普雷格斯用数学作业堆满他学徒的房间，还从门缝偷窥，以满足他黑暗的爱好。

“普雷格斯竟敢半夜潜入他学徒的房间，还残忍地将其叫醒，单为了确认其不会做数学题的事实。

“还有，普雷格斯暗中指派中间人盗窃他学徒的大学数学成绩单，意图令帕尔帕廷家族蒙羞。”

西迪厄斯停顿了一下，以一种百般嘲弄的口气继续道：“智者普雷格斯，在他当年自然是。他甚至能哄骗他注定走上政治家道路的弟子短暂地走上歧路来学习金融。”

“但他的骄傲令他不会想到，现在是他的学徒登上了银河系最高的宝座，而他却什么也得不到；并且，他身后留下的庞大财产还是将以一个很不金融的方式，最后全部落入他的弟子手中。”

沙发快要无法支撑普雷格斯身体的重量。西迪厄斯也察觉到了。  
  
“在你的坟墓里安息吧，普雷格斯……”  
  
西迪厄斯收紧两指，在西斯师傅最终咽气前，凑到普雷格斯耳边低语：

“并且，我到现在还是没学会正交矩阵。”  


  
彩蛋：

最高议长帕尔帕廷倚在群星歌剧院包厢的座位上，又向安纳金靠近了些。

"Did you ever hear…the Tragedy of Darth Plagueis the Ma…Wise?"

帕尔帕廷可是费了好大劲才控制住自己的舌头。

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：  
> [1]Mietschuldenfreiheitsbescheinigung:德语，租房无拖欠协议  
> [2]Eigenkapital:自有资本  
> [3]Fremdekapital:外部资本  
> [4]伯根:黑暗面代称，与阿什拉相对  
> [5]阿什拉:光明面代称  
>   
> 这就是我误入金融学（与数学）这一段的全部心得体会！  
> 快逃！（bushi  
> （p.s.：泰老师都夸某位西斯数学题做得好！）


End file.
